Sensor technology has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,621,278, 6,856,141, and 6,984,993 to Ariav and assigned to Nexense Ltd. (the “Nexense patents”).
It would be beneficial to apply existing sensor technology to biometric data sensing applications so that health care personnel can determine characteristics of anatomic sites.